Identity
by animefan1009
Summary: Freshman year of highschool was a time of change for Luna. However, she wasn't excepting that her sisters believe she is falling for a female classmate. Luna just wants to laugh it off but as time pass she has to confort for sexuality head on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Luna are you sure you to do this?" Lori asked as she sat in the car with her younger sisters.

Luna stroke her hair for what could be the last time. "Yes this is my decision Lori."

"Well once you do this you cannot go back." Lori gripped the steering wheel, still new to this driving situation.

"Lori I know you're nervous about driving all of us." Rita started to scold slightly. "But this is Luna's choice and Luna I think it's a good idea. Trying new hair styles is always a nice change

As per norm the female Louds were getting their haircut together at a local hair salon called Mrs Snip's Beauty Parlor. The family found it easy to go at the same time unless for special occasions. The salon was family owned and the owner knew all the daughters by name. She was practically a member of the Loud family. Luna had been looking forward to this trip for a bit. Ever since she went to that Mick Swagger concert last summer, Luna found herself more in the rock and roll life. All she needed now was to complete her appearance with a new short hair cut.

"Oh the Louds!" The salon owner Mrs. Snip said walking over. "I know what you're here for. Your new school year hair cuts. Come and sit down I'll call you when we have a seat. Is Little Lisa ready we can do her first?"

"Come on Lisa." Rita walked with Lisa's hand one hand and the newborn Lily in the other. Luna remained sat down as each of her siblings went. As per norm they only got the simple trim. Luna started to have a few doubts about this change. What is she didn't like it? What if the style came out wrong? What if she looked like a boy?

"Luna dear it's your turn." Rita said gently tapping her third daughter's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom." Luna looked down a bit. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well if you don't want to do this you can always get something else." Rita said as Luna got up and walked over to the salon chair. The styles appeared to be in her early twenties and had a pixie cut that was dyed red.

"So what will it be, a trim like your sister?" The stylist asked without sounding mean.

"No." Luna took a deep breath in. "I would like to have my hair cut to a pixie."

The stylist looked at Luna for a moment and smiled. "I must say it's drastic but I know just the cut. When everyone sees you when those school doors open everyone will go wow."

"Will I look like a boy?" Luna asked nervously as the stylist got her equipment set up.

The stylist looked at her and smiled again. "I had the same fear when I cut my hair this short for the first time. Let me guess you're just starting highschool?"

Luna nodded.

"Well that's perfect. It will like your rebirth. A new you."

Those word stuck with Luna as the the hairstylist started to wash Luna's hair. As this happened Luna thought about how much easier it will to wash her shorter hair. It will allow her to sing in the shower more. When Luna sat back in the stylist chair. The stylist turned Luna away from the mirror so she would be surprised once the cut was done. Luna looked over and saw her mother smiling, also excited about this haircut. Luna felt her hair being tied up before the stylist picked up her scissors. In a few quick snips most of Luna's hair was gone. The stylist went even shorter causing Luna to think of her fear now conflicting with _A new you_.

"Are you ready?" The sylist asked and Luna nodded excitingly. The chair was turned around and gasped. Her hair was now really short in all places except for her bangs. She was so different but she couldn't help but smile, she rocked the new look. This was her new start.

* * *

Luna walked the halls of Royal Woods High. She saw many familiar faces and couldn't help but notice a few stares. She took a deep breath in and decided to rock the hair cut ignoring the stares. She went to homeroom and a few classes and it seemed everyone had to comment on her hair. She heard different, weird, and similiar words when people saw the cut.

"Maybe this cut was to drastic." Luna said as she walked to her lunch period class, Computer Studies. It was an elective that all classes could take, so Luna had no idea what to except. She looked around and didn't recognize a single face. Surely she couldn't be the only freshman in this class? With out an other option Luna chose to sit in the bay at least there she could be away from the eyes.

"Hey is this seat taken?" A female voice said after about a minute. She had red hair with a purple streak and was wearing a blue crop top and jean shorts.

"Uh no." Luna said a little quietly. The girl took the cue and sat down next to her.

"I love your hair." The girl said with a smile.

"Really?" Luna perked up at the first compliment she got all day.

"Not many girls look good with a pixie cut but you rock it girl." Luna couldn't help but smile even more. "My name is Tess, what's yours?"

"It's Luna." Luna held out her arm and Tess took so they shook hands. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore and you are?"

"I'm just a freshman." Luna put herself down a bit.

"Oh don't look so down we all have to start there." Tess brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Trust me it all goes up from here. You'll know this school like the back of your hand."

Luna laughed a little. "It sure doesn't feel like."

As the class went through the course overview Luna couldn't help feel bored. TO her the worst days were at the beginning and at the end. The beginning because it was overviews of what the year or half a year would be like and the end because expect for finals they didn't do anything in class.

"Man can you believe they want us to cover all this in half a year?" Tess leaned back on her chair and counted the topic. "There's like twelve I have full courses with fewer chapters. And of course gaming program is the tenth. That's the only reason I took this course."

"Maybe the teacher is over shooting." Luna said and moved her arm like she was going to throw paper in the recycling bin.

"She better not be. I don't want to fail." Tess leaned her arm on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"From what my older sister told me failing an elective can to this to your GPA." Luna lowered her chair to show the GPA sinking.

Tess held back a loud laugh. "Man I would have just sat down here if I knew the girl next to me would be so cool."

* * *

"Come on Leni you have to know something." Luna asked sitting on her elder's sister's bed.

"Sorry I don't think I know a Bess." Leni replied from her sewing machine.

"No her name is Tess with a T." Luna explained as she guessed the sounds from the sewing machine could mix with her voice. Also Leni was very focused whenever she was sewing something.

"Emergency sister meeting!" Lynn Jr. called before Leni could say anything. Immediately the other sisters minus Lily headed into the two eldest's room.

"Okay Lynn what is it?" Lori asked very annoyed at the request.

"Does anyone know how to do this?" Lynn held up a piece of paper that looked like her math homework. A few sisters rolled their eyes at what caused the meeting. "Oh come on, I have a math test in two days and I don't understand this. Mom and Dad won't let me play sports if I don't pass my classes. I haven't done well on my previous tests and the grades close next week."

To no one's surprise Lisa walked over and took the paper from Lynn. She looked over it for a few seconds before handing it back to her. "It's basic Pre-Algebra. If you want I can show you how to do it but I need to be at the university lab at six tonight."

"Oh maybe later you could help Luna." Leni turned towards Lisa. "She's very nervous about a test."

"No I'm nervous asking a girl named Tess for her number." Luna explained to the sisters.

"What's she like?" Lori asked pulling out her phone. "Maybe someone I know knows her."

"So she's a sophomore and has red hair. She's into gaming, mostly indie but there are main titles she likes. Her favorite music is garage band and less popular musicians because she loves seeing them grow. I showed her one of my songs and she loved it. One thing you need to add Lori is." Luna stopped noticing her sisters looking at her. "Why are you dudes staring at me?"

"Luna you're literally blushing." Lori explained.

"Luna has a crush!" Leni cheered excitingly.

"What I do not have a crush on Tess." Luna defended angrily.

"But Tess is girl." Lola was the first to point out. "Can girls like other girls?"

Lisa walked out of the room before returning with a chart. "Yes Lola people can like others of the same gender. We refer to this term as homosexual, street name gay. Considering roughly ten percent of the population identifies as gay or some other variant it makes sense that at least one of us would fall into this category."

"Wait, so Luna is gay." Lynn said looking at the chart.

"The correct term would be lesbian since Luna would be a girl who solely like girls. I am sadly not welled versed in the subject of what is called the LGBT+ community but Luna could fall in any of them. If Luna were to like both males and females she would be considered a bisexual."

"I do not have a crush on Tess and I am certainly not a lesbian. Remember I had a crush on Benjamin Riley last year." Luna smiled knowing that was solid proof.

"Didn't he transfer to a Catholic school?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you and Tess you be like so cute!" Leni squealed.

"If you get married then there will be two princesses!" Lola beamed at the thought.

"Seriously dudes I am not a lesbian." Luna sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Isn't homecoming fun Luna?" Tess asked as the two danced on the dance floor.

"I'm surprised that you like this." Luna pointed out as she swayed to the calm beat.

"I'm all for a good time." Tess said as the song changed to the slow one. Tess smiled and stretched out an arm. "Shall we."

Without a word Luna took it and the two started dancing to the song. It felt like they were dancing on clouds. The entire dance hall looked at the two and smiled at them. Luna ignored there eyes and only focused on Tess, whose gaze never left her.

"Oh Luna if only there was a word for how much I love you." Tess said as she pulled Luna to a kiss.

"Oh Tess I."

"What the?" Luna said now in her bedroom. She looked at her clock that read 4:00 AM. "Phew it was only a dream. I should have known no school dance you play music that wasn't a remix."

Feeling satisfied Luna started to settled back down before she jolted up.

"Wait I had a dream about Tess and we kissed." Luna realized gripping onto her blanket. "Does this mean I like her? No it's probably just a fluke."

Luna looked over and sure enough Luan was still fast asleep. Before returning to bed Luna prayed that she wasn't crushing on Tess. Maybe the dream was just something her brain made up after this whole crush things her siblings brought up. She just couldn't think about it she needed to get to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Luna!" Tess waved as the Loud sister got to her seat. She had a big smile on her face and spun in her seat.

"Hi Tess." Luna said as she sat down. She put her backpack down next to her and started setting up her computer for the class.

"Man I am so excited." Tess spun in her seat again.

"Did the that game you have been excited about finally come out?" Luna asked as she signed in to her account.

"No it's better than that!" Tess moved a little closer to Luna.

"What but you been talking about this game all year." Luna brought up the assignment they had been working on for the past two weeks. It was due today and Luna had to make a few adjustments to it.

"Well my crush asked me to the movies tonight!" Tess beamed.

"Really?" Luna couldn't help but help a little upset but didn't want to show it. "Tess that's amazing."

"I know I couldn't believe it when he asked me."

Luna froze for second. Why did the word he stick out to her. She heard he everyday, seriously they talked about males so much in history class alone. How could Tess saying "he" upset her? She didn't show it to Tess of needed to smile even of it was fake and she was hurting. Through out the remaining time in class she kept the norm of talking to Tess but Luna couldn't help but feel that something was off. For the rest of the day Luna couldn't help but feel down. She picked at her lunch and spent her classes tapping her pencil. It wasn't even today sort of beat she was just tapping. The day suddenly went by so slow with this news.

"Hi kids how was school?" Rita asked from the couch while Lisa read a book on the floor. The rest of Luna's sibling gave there normal good as they headed upstairs meaning Luna could still hide her sorrow from her mother. She walked up to her room and pulled out her English assignment. Hopefully her assignment would take her mind of all this.

"Luna are you okay?" Lori poked her head in the doorway.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Luna asked as she put her backpack on the floor.

"Well you seemed rather quiet in the car ride home. You didn't even sing along to any of the songs in the car ride home."

"Oh it's just." Luna looked down and saw her English assignment laying on her bed. She picked it up before speaking again. "I'm just nervous about this English assignment. We have to rewrite _Romeo and Juliet_ and explain how these changes could affect the story."

"Do you have Mr. Padoff?" Luna nodded still looking at the paper. "Don't worry as long as you make a big change to the story you'll be fine. Just don't make them gay. When I had him he complained how half of his students wrote them as a same sex couple."

"Got it. Thanks sis." Luna put her assignment down. She about bad about lying to her older sister but Luna wasn't even sure about her own feelings. How could she ask for help if she couldn't even figure things out. Deciding to get started on her homework Luna pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She pulled up writing program and started typing the heading for the paper. As she wrote she followed Lori's advice and avoided making them gay but she couldn't get the thought of being gay herself out of her mind. Eventually it took over her mind and after saving her work she closed her laptop.

"Honey are you okay?" Rita asked as she comforted Lily.

"I'm just need to clear my head." Luna told Rita which was true. While she didn't want to tell her mom everything, she couldn't lie to her mom. "I'm going to be taking a walk."

"Okay just be home for supper." Rita said walking over to Luna. "And be sure to have your phone on you."

"Got it right here." Luna took her phone out of her pocket and showed it to her mom. Rita smiled and watched Luna leave.

Once Luna was alone she made her way to the park. The fall air may have been cold but Luna didn't mind she had her jacket. It felt nice blowing on her face and she didn't mind the breeze on the back of her head. She decided to find a nice spot alone and sit down on a bench.

"Am I gay?" Luna asked herself out loud hoping no one heard. "I felt too strongly about Benjamin Riley. It means too much but Tess. Why does she make me hurt?"

Luna thought about her older classmate. The first person to tell her she rocked her haircut. The first person who didn't treat like a freshman. It was clear even the teachers weren't happy whenever they had a solely freshman class. Tess didn't see that she saw Luna Loud. She didn't even see Luna as the third of the many Loud siblings she was viewed as her own person. Tess loved her games and looked so cute when she ever she talked about them. She looked so happy when ever she talked about them. Her love of little know musicians only encouraged Luna to get better so she could be one of those musician's. Tess always said her favorite thing was seeing her favorite garage bands grow.

"Oh my god I like her." Luna said with her face now with a tint of red. Sure Ben meant something to her but she could no longer deny the feeling that she had for Tess. She ran into the field and yelled for the world to hear. "I Luna Loud am bisexual."

* * *

"Ugh I hate research papers." Lori said as she searched through the nonfiction books. "Why do I need a printed source more people use the internet."

Luna watched from the side before looking at the fiction section. Watching Lori search for books was really boring and she figured that reading a book could help pass the time. As she stepped out she saw Tess in the selves.

"Hey why don't you talk to her." Leni suggested walking next to her. "Maybe she dumped her boyfriend."

"It's fine Leni." Luna sighed a little upset at this fact. "I don't think we're meant to be. We haven't really talked since the semester ended. We were just in the right place at the right time."

Leni accepted this fact and walked away. Luna found her way to the fiction books. She didn't really look where she was taking book from when she felt someone grab the same book as her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Luna said as she let go of the book.

"It's fine." The girl handed the book to Luna. She was in a private school uniform and her blond hair was tied in a bun. "Here you can have it. I just needed a calm book to read while doing my book report."

"Nah it's fine you can have it." Luna handed the book back to her and the girl smiled.

"Thanks." The girl took the book and placed it in her bag before checking her phone. She started to head out. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe I will do you go to Royal Wood High?"

"No I'm stuck at Winston Prep School but I hope to transfer out. My mom went there and she made me go." The girl turned to Luna and smiled. "My name is Sam. Hopefully next year we'll be classmates."

"The name's Luna and I hope so too." Luna watched Sam leave and though this may the only time she would ever see this girl she didn't care. She picked up and a book and returned to her sisters. She couldn't help but see Tess with her boyfriend. She smiled at seeing her crush happy. Somehow Luna knew she would find love someday whether they were a boy or a girl. Luna didn't care she was bisexual and proud.

 **AN: So before anyone rages about Luna being a lesbian and not a bisexual. Season one had the episode Study Muffin where Luna clearly had a crush on Hugh. So this is sort of Luna and Sam's backstory though I plan to go more in depth in my Luna centered multi chapter called For Those About to March. I figured it would be interesting if Sam wasn't the first girl Luna had a crush on since in L is for Love Luna seemed confident with her sexuality. Hope you enjoyed this story and Happy Pride Month!**


End file.
